


I killed Pete Doherty.

by smartshadow



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartshadow/pseuds/smartshadow
Summary: 我杀了Peter，但我们都不在意这个。





	I killed Pete Doherty.

我杀了Pete Doherty。

 

目前还没有人觉得不对。还没有。Pete常常消失，这没什么特别的，千千万万次的其中之一。

 

哦，哦Pete。他最近没有联系我。我对找上门来的警察笑笑。我以为你知道Pete推迟了浪子的下一张专辑，对，这段时间我没见过他。当然没有。 我朝警察沮丧又充满朝气的脸喷了一口烟圈，善解人意地安慰。真是个棘手的工作，是不是?如果他不想被找到，我们就很难找到他。

 

小警察嘟嘟囔囔一阵离开了，试图在某处低矮阴暗的房屋发现嗑嗨了的Pete。当然这次他没法如愿以偿，因为Pete就躺在阁楼上,他还能去哪里找呢?

 

我杀了Pete Doherty。

 

伦敦的夏天并不炎热。阴冷，缺乏阳光，并且潮湿。因此保存Pete的身体不是难事，只要保持干燥。我还在床上铺满了玫瑰。我喜欢玫瑰，Pete也喜欢玫瑰，这没什么好说的。他不会介意睡在玫瑰花瓣上，我想。

 

房间里同时充盈着动物和植物甜熟的腐烂气息。这让我想起小时候老房子的地下室，常年被潮气沤出的味。还不坏，我爱Pete，也爱童年的旧房子。

 

我杀了Pete Doherty。

 

我知道外界是怎么评价我们的。Pete&Carl总有一天会杀掉对方。当然，主要是Pete会杀掉我，但是他们猜错了。假如我稍微晚一些，他们就可能说准了，因为我知道Pete会做和我同样的事。这一点毋庸置疑。不，我们不怕死，至少不怕被对方杀死。

 

因为我爱他，不是吗？人人都爱Pete。他吻我， 我们做爱，我们缠作一团，他把阴茎塞入我的体内，我勒住他的脖子。他的眼睛盯着我。你要下手吗， 就现在？快一点。Carlos。

 

我杀了Pete Doherty。

 

我吻住了Pete。在遍地玫瑰之中。Pete的嘴 唇苍白，冰凉，泛着阴沉的青紫色。但是同过去一样柔软。如果他还活着，他会打断我的行动，或者把我压到身下加深这个吻。但他不能， 他现在只是个躯体。我感觉很好。我很少能这样掌控他，或者说，使用。我在使用Pete。

 

理论上我应该脱下Pete的裤子。但是Pete已经穿不上任何一条裤子了，双腿肿胀，失去形状。所以我只需要拨开玫瑰花瓣就能看到他的阴茎，形状还算漂亮。我抚摸它，吻它，舔它，依旧是死气沉沉一块软肉。我无法唤醒它。 我无计可施了。

 

我靠在Pete的身边自慰。我把他的酒瓶手套，鼓槌，所有Pete碰过使用过的物品塞进身体；我呻吟，尖叫，痉挛，高潮。我把精液抹在Pete的肚子上。Pete的肚子鼓胀隆起。是腐烂的气体，还是孕育的生命？我不知道。我吻他。

 

我杀了Pete Doherty。

 

 


End file.
